edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's Gogoat
Rolf's Gogoat is the third Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality As a Skiddo, he was portrayed as a happy and curious individual, wondering as to why Rolf was so interested in him. He soon learned that Rolf's goat, Victor, resembles Skiddo. After seeing Rolf cry of his goat back home, he felt guilty as to be something to make someone sad. He felt it was his duty to be by Rolf's side and takes Victor's place, seeing how Victor was a help back home, he thought Victor to be a role model of sorts. He does whatever it will take to please Rolf and do so in the name of Victor. He will battle and assist in any way to prove himself worthy of Rolf and Victor back home. He is able to sense others feelings through his horns and respond by doing what they need to be done. He will apply himself to help his comrades and enjoys traveling with Rolf mostly on his back. He can be joyful and sometimes curious if something pops up. Overview He was first introduced as a Skiddo in "Ed's Little 'Alien'", when Rolf encountered him in Route 5. When Rolf saw Skiddo, the latter was friendly enough to greet Rolf rather than start a battle. He was confused when Rolf looked about, seeing as how he resembled Victor. When he realized Rolf wasn't from Kalos, he watched as Rolf teared up from not bringing along Victor. Skiddo then made it his duty to take Victor's place until Rolf sees him again. He happily allowed himself to be captured by Rolf, and was called out to have Rolf ride on his back while Nazz rode Wilfred. In "Rocky Road", Skiddo was called out to battle against Jimmy's Pikachu and Sarah's Litleo, teaming up with Nazz's Burmy in said Double Battle. When Litleo went to use Tackle on Burmy, Skiddo stopped her by doing his own Tackle. After he dealt damage, Skiddo's Defense lowered from Pikachu using Tail Whip. Shortly afterwards, Skiddo figured it'd be best to handle one opponent at a time, so he dealt with Pikachu while Burmy dealt with Litleo. Skiddo then fired a Razor Leaf, dealing damage towards Pikachu, but was unfortunately paralyzed when Pikachu countered with Thunder Wave. He was then hit with a Thunder Shock, but took very little damage, and used Tail Whip to lower Pikachu's Defense stat. Skiddo soon saw Burmy's antennae reaching for him, and his horn caught it, sensing that Burmy needs his help. He happily complied and whipped Burmy around to gain speed and momentum to throw her into Litleo, dealing a lot of damage. Skiddo was then struck by a Quick Attack from Pikachu, and was unable to counter due to his paralysis, leaving Burmy to defeat Pikachu with Bug Bite. He then launched a Vine Whip at Litleo, dealing more damage. After Burmy used Protect to shield herself and Skiddo, she threw Litleo into the air, where Skiddo finished Litleo with Razor Leaf, winning the Double Battle for his team. As he happily said the battle was in honor of Victor, Burmy merely grinned. In "All that Glitters", he made a brief appearance in Route 7, traveling with Rolf on his back. Later, it was revealed he battled against Psyduck hordes and several other Pokemon, gaining Exp. In "Duel of Honor", Skiddo was the second Pokemon Rolf used against Kevin's Quilladin. When Quilladin used Pin Missile, Skiddo managed to avoid getting hit and dealt damage with Take Down. After taking recoil damage, Skiddo charged with another Take Down, but was unable to evade the Pin Missile that was in close range. Barely able to stand, and having little HP remaining after the Pin Missile, Skiddo unleashed a Razor Leaf to slow down Quilladin, who used Tackle. Though Skiddo did deal damage, it did not stop Quilladin's Tackle, and Skiddo was hit and he unfortunately fainted. In "The Smell of Triumph", Skiddo rode with Rolf on his back through Route 10. He watched as Rolf got off his back and fought against a wild Hawlucha with his Frogadier. Then was baffled when Rolf fought against Hawlucha with his own hands, commenting if that was allowed. Thye all saw the powerful force that Rolf used in his last attack, making Skiddo comment to stay on Rolf's good side. He then looked on with glee when Rolf captured Hawlucha and resumed their journey. In "Reflection & Resolution", Skiddo traveled through Route 11 with Rolf on his back. He watched as Nazz's Braixen defeated a wild Sawk and saw Eevee avolve into Sylveon. He cheerfully resumed the journey towards Reflection Cave. In "Mega Ed-volution", Skiddo was revealed to have been his poke ball since Reflection Cave allowed no transportation. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Skiddo rode on Route 12 with Rolf, and watched as Rolf's Spoink battled a wild Heracross and evolved into Spoink. He also was there when the Pokemon ate, where he told Diggersby to calm down when morale was becoming uneasy. He cheered along with the other Pokemon when the Urban Rangers decided to make a raft. In "A Bully's Karma", Skiddo was seen relaxing at the Baa de Mer Rnch, where he enjoyed the company of other Skiddo. When a female Skiddo came up to ask what traveling was like, he explained it was a whole different world from Route 5 and the ranch. He watched in shock as a fellow Skiddo carry Jimmy off, and Skiddo allowe Rolf to get on his back and chase him. They went out to the fields, where Jimmy jumped off and sagely onto Rolf's Skiddo. The quarrel deepened into a battle between the two Skiddo. Skiddo started off with Bulldoze, dealing damage to the bully Skiddo. The bully Skiddo then used Razor Leaf, but Skiddo absorbed it with Sap Sipper, his Ability, and then used a stronger Bulldoze than before. The process repeated once more, with Razor Leaf nullified and Bulldoze getting stronger. The bully Skiddo then used Synthesis to regain HP. When the bully Skiddo charged with Take Down, Skiddo nimbly dodged a couple of times. Shortly after proclaiming about loyalty and friendship, Skiddo evolved into Gogoat, using a stronger Bulldoze to make the bully Skiddo surrender. Soon after the dispute was settled, Gogoat bid farewell to the other Skido as Rolf got on his back and they were off. Later, he watched Rolf get off his back and battle a wild Tauros with his Diggersby, defeating the Wild Bull Pokemon. In "Morals", Gogoat was called out to eat with the other Pokemon in the Coumarine City Pokemon Center. He watched as Spritzee evolved into Aromatisse, where he commented on how nice she smelled. In "Frozen in Combat", Gogoat was see on Route 13, carrying Rolf and Jimmy as they were close to the gate to Lumiose City. He stopped and spectated a battle, with Jimmy's Furfrou defeating a wild Trapinch. Later, he was seen in a Gym battle against Clemont's Heliolisk. He was seen using Seed Bomb, but Heliolisk dodged and dealt damage with Quick Attack. Gogoat then used Aerial Ace, an attack that never missed, and dealt damage to Heliolisk. Heliolisk then dealt damage back with Thunderbolt, but Gogoat simply recovered his HP with Synthesis. Gogoat then unleashed his Bulldoze, the super effective Ground-Type move defeating Heliolisk, earning Rolf the Voltage Badge. In "Burning Chills", Gogoat was seen having Rolf ride on his back through Route 18. When a wild Torkoal appeared, Gogoat corrected hi when he said they didn't answer his question. He then watched as Miltank battled and helped capture Torkoal. In "Lost", Gogoat was seen carrying Rolf on his back through Route 19, where he watched the battle with Torkoal defeating the wild Weepinbell. He then carried Rolf out of the purple flowers and sat down for the rest of the night. In "On Thin Ice", Gogoat was seen carrying Rolf through the purple flowers on Route 19. In "On Towards Victory", Gogoat was seen carrying Rolf on his back as they made way through Route 21, where he was caught surprised when Jimmy and Sarah passed on by on Garchomp. Later on, Gogoat was used to battle against a wild Gurdurr in Victory Road. Gogoat wasted no time in going on offense with Aerial Ace, which intercepted a Superpower from Gurdurr. Both attacks cancelled the other out, and Gurdurr attempted Stone Edge, but Gogoat jumped away and dodged. Later on Gogoat used Leaf Blade and dealt a clean blow to Gurdurr, sending him into a cevernous wall. The whole area shook, and rocks fell on Gurdurr, startling Gogoat. Ggoat then watched as Rolf dug Gurdurr out, and agreed when Gurdurr could tag along. After Gurdurr was captured, Gogoat and Delphox looked satisfied with new additions added to their teams. In "Once and for All", Gogoat was seen carrying Rolf up Victory Road and finally reached the Pokemon League, where they all stared in awe at the site. Rolf then got off Gogoat, and recalled him after thanking him for having to ride him all throughout Kalos. In "The War is Over", Gogoat was revealed to have been used against Diantha and the Champion's Pokemon, but lost at one point. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Gogoat and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Earthquake * Aerial Ace * Leaf Blade * Horn Leech Trivia * Out of all the Pokemon in the story, Gogoat is considered a walking Pokemon, as he is out of his poke ball most of the time, even when not mentioned in the story. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Grass Type